kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Driving Reign
Driving Reign is the 20th episode of the Season 5. Co-written by Rock Rueben and Mike Soccio, the episode, which was directed by James Widdoes first aired on CBS-TV on April 14, 2003. Synopsis After Danny gets a job working at IPS with Doug, he is able to do Doug's route faster than Doug can. Holly makes the mistake of giving Arthur a mini-trophy that says "World's Best Grandfather", because Arthur would rather be more like a father to her. Storyline Danny asks Doug for a letter of recommendation at IPS so he can move up to becoming a driver like Doug. Since this idea does not appeal to Doug, who feels that Danny is always trying to "follow in his footsteps", Carrie decides she will write the letter herself and have Doug sign it. Danny ends up getting the job and puts Doug's skills to the test, and his job on the line, when his ability to beat Doug's delivery time has the boss giving Danny Doug's route, c5 minutes faster. Meanwhile, Holly tells Arthur that he is like a Grandfather to her, but Arthur wants to be more like a Dad. Did You Know? Trivia *'Note:' Patton Oswalt (Spence) is credited, but does not appear. *In the scene where Carrie kisses Doug before the race you can see her microphone pack clipped to the back of her pants when they hug. *The drag race start is an obvious parody of the drag race from Grease. ;Spoilers The trivia item below may give away important plot points. When Doug first takes Danny to the trucks to 'show him the ropes' he raises his right hand and he has a piece of paper tucked in his hand. The camera changes and when it comes back to Doug his hand is empty. Goofs ;Errors in geography *There is a reference to Doug going to "Jack in the Box". There are no "Jack in the Box" restaurants anywhere in the Northeast, let alone in Queens. ;Factual errors *In this episode, Doug and Danny drag race their IPS trucks. As Danny unsuccessfully tries to start his truck, Doug tells him that the truck is fuel injected, and that he is flooding it. Flooding an engine is an issue with excessively turning over a carburetor engine- this is not the case with fuel injected engines. Doug then instructs Danny to pull out the choke (which Danny does, and the truck starts right up). Fuel injected engines do not have chokes, again, these are found on carburetor engines. ;Miscellaneous *The actor Edward Padilla is credited as playing the character named "Fernandez". However, during the episode, he is called "Sanchez" twice by Jimmy, one of the IPS drivers. Connections ;References *''Spider-Man'' (2002 film) - O'Boyle, "... comes great responsibilty." Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen and performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters *''Walkin' on the Sun'' (uncredited) - Performed by Smash Mouth Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin (credited only) *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Joey Kola as Joey *Edward Padilla as Fernandez *Sam McMurray as Supervisor Patrick O'Boyle *Jimmy Shubert as Jimmy More external links * Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes